


禱詞

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 洪仁玕到达南昌前
Relationships: 洪仁玕&洪天贵福, 洪秀全&洪仁玕





	禱詞

**Author's Note:**

> 首次发布于2020年1月27日。

> 求你不要在怒中責備我，不要在烈怒中懲罰我。
> 
> 因為你的箭射入我身，你的手壓住我。
> 
> 因你的惱怒，我的肉無一完全；因我的罪過，我的骨頭也不安寧。
> 
> 我的罪孽高過我的頭，如同重擔叫我擔當不起。
> 
> ——《詩篇》1-38

謙益之後在帶著幼小的天王翻越山嶺的時候，記憶往往會與自己跟著梅嶺的人龍，越過重重關卡向天京的歲月重疊起來。

如果說是，謙益一直把“磨煉存骨象”的碎片珍惜地存留下來，像最初從香港，別離了那麼多喜愛他的人們一路北上的時候一樣，小心翼翼縫在衣襟裡頭。那末阿哥卻並沒有遵守兩人之間的約定。當初小手指相挽的餘溫，已經在反復地輾轉中和去天京找阿哥的時候帶來的金葉一起丟失掉了。但是直到快要進到武夷山的余續，幽深不測的山林裡頭，每一個夜晚，謙益還是被這種種鄉音裡頭的溫存所困擾，連夢魘都無法求得。

洪天貴福正當少年，容貌絕類他阿爸。睡眠長久的匱乏，恍惚之間，謙益總有種他與阿哥仍穿行在花縣，管祿佈村外的山林中相與遊戲的錯覺。只是阿哥在少年時代就自然有一種耿直的意氣，叫人自然而然會環聚到他身邊的。當幼天王偶爾顧問的時刻，弱冠少年眉宇間的膽怯，往往讓謙益從和廣府濕噠噠的天氣一樣的回憶中一下子抽身出來。不過，這也不能怪天貴，天福，或者是天貴福。作為塾師多年，謙益從沒有聽說過將孩子長久地禁足宮禁，連蒙師也不過是自己阿姊的道理。天京陷落以來，流離之際，關於自己謫去湖州之後阿哥的種種荒誕事跡，謙益在軍士之間也聽得不少。起初軍士畏懼他干王的身份，總是避開他私下里說話的，後來見他別無所動，膽子也就漸漸打起來，什麼下流的話都會系到故去的天王頭上去了。

步行多日，山路對從未踏出過天王宮的天貴實在艱難，何況武夷山本就艱險，連一路從金田緩緩隨來的舊日的農民們也常多怨言。那天夜裡，僅存的若干人馬就歇息在荒廢掉的山廟周圍。多麼諷刺，偶像崇拜自是與自己和阿哥的信仰相悖的事務，如今竟成為了勉強提供庇護的一隅。剩下的幾個小卒把謙益和幼天王安置在殿里，就去外頭值夜。說是值夜，也許明天早上天亮的時候也將會從這荒山野嶺中逃離。輾轉間幾經不辭而別與背叛，此刻謙益對人性所求無多。山中夜長，月夜里殘破的佛像，積灰仿佛落雪。慈善的神情大多破碎，也顯得猙獰起來，讓謙益不自在。如今自己的狀況，要是落到了里雅格——當初看重自己，極力勸自己既已獻身天主，不必踐行汝墳之愿的傳教士——的耳朵里，又該得到幾重友人的歎息和熱淚……倘若他還記得自己的話。

自嘲之間，謙益卻沒想到，一邊十五歲的少年郎不曾看到過這神佛的塑像，料想到自己命如游絲，竟帶著哭腔在夜色里喚他：“干王，干王，還醒著嗎？”一面怯生生地摸過來，在謙益一邊躺下了。

“臣在。”謙益答道。

“干王，我怕。”阿哥的兒子，身軀微涼，硬將他的手拉過來。下面的事情，大約就是謙益渴求多日終難以得到的夢魘。里雅格知道了該如何為他哭泣啊，曾經能用拉丁語、英語、法語等等西人的語言誦讀如流的禱詞，現在不過是勉強維持理智的工具，最後也被按捺不住的魔鬼的喘息聲與欲望所打斷。無論如何在每餐前虔誠地祈禱，反復誦讀詩篇，再如何懺悔，他也已經註定身陷人間的地獄，如何地烈火焚身也是罪有應得。

可笑啊，阿哥為何叫自己的孩子在九歲時已然精於此道。天王的後宮中不會放入除天王之外的男性，在尚作洪天貴的時代，這孩童已有四位妻子，若是阿哥真的信奉他的爺，那天主的話，也知道這是如何的罪惡。

然而即便如此，謙益在更早的歲月里就知道自己沒有立場遷怪于阿哥了。若不是，武夷山外，更南的地方，天晴時刻能見到白雲山的村落，兩人自孩童時代有已經暗結下的情愫，自己如何會與阿哥一起受洗，安身香港之後又如何背著器重自己的友人一路北上，如何在九死一生間來到天京，如今又背負了多深重的罪孽仰面橫陳在這疲憊的地獄之中……少年在他耳畔一聲一聲地輕輕地喚：“干王，干王。”一如謙益在八年闊別阿哥之後終於同他相逢天京，冊封干王的典禮上，阿哥同樣耳語，叫他安心。如果追溯更遠的歲月，兩人在廣府農村的田野里用被放逐的客家話相互追逐，爾後雙雙躺倒在山間的草叢。那芒啊草啊窸窸窣窣，觸及耳朵時仿佛是耳鬢廝磨。一切希望，夢，還有乾淨的靈魂，就在這草地間註定永遠無法升上天國。

**參考資料**

《洪仁玕（南昌府）親書供詞》

《天國之秋》


End file.
